10th Doctor
Entrance TARDIS The Doctor's time machine fades into the battlefield with it's whirring. Special Attacks Neutral B - Sonic Screwdriver The Doctor gets out his Sonic Screwdriver. This is a simple little item the Doctor uses on his many sci-fi adventures. It can easily remove any trap and deflect any projectile when near The Doctor. It can also be charged up to fire a little laser. In tag-team mode, it'll manage to re-enable any cancelled special attack, even if the cause of it would be something like a ruru. Side B - Jelly Baby The Doctor throws a Jelly Baby. It's a heavily featured in the Tom Baker era of Doctor Who; they have 1/3 chance of becoming edible items when they hit the ground. They are also likely to become sticky, therefore having a similar effect to Billy Mays' Mighty Putty. For teammates, this works like a Team Healer. However, he'll sometimes throw a 16-year old Jelly Baby. It's rock-hard and will poison the opponent that eats it for 5 seconds. Up B - TARDIS The Doctor gets in the TARDIS (or it could be called the TARDIL) and goes up while the phone booth space-time machine spins, dealing minor damage and knockback to those who dare touch it. While the TARDIS ascends, you can slowly move sideways. Upon double-tapping either side, the TARDIS warps to a farther location in the designated side. Pressing B unleashes a lightning bolt that does the expected damage, and has a 25% chance of hitting anyone. Press A to cancel the recovery. Down B - Dalek One of the popular enemies from Doctor Who moves in. They can shoot eye lasers at long-distance opponents while shouting the one line they usually say to nearby ones, stunning them either way. If one says "Exterminate!" near The Doctor, he ducks in fear automatically. They even manage to harm The Doctor himself. After a while, the Dalek will self-destruct, which can also hurt the Doctor himself. There can only be one dalek on screen. Final Smash - End of Time The famous scene where the Doctor changes from David Tennant to Matt Smith starts in the form of a cutscene. The TARDIS will appear in the middle of the stage (especially in the stage under the same name, developing a paradox) with a vacuum effect that's half the strength of the pot in Kirby's final smash. He first walks away and says that he doesn't want to go. He then glows yellow and then explode. As he glows yellow and explodes while screaming, people nearby in the TARDIS are blown away and instantly KO'd. Explosions occur on the top of the screen during this limit breaker. If no one is sucked into the TARDIS, the final smash is cancelled. KOSFX KOSFX1: "I don't want to go!" KOSFX2: "Still not ginger!" Star KOSFX: "I TRY SO HARD!" Sceen KOSFX: "Blast!" Taunts Up: "I'm the Doctor." Sd: "Care for a jelly baby?" Dn: "Allons-y!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Don't let me eat pears! I hate pears!" 2. Tennant Face 3. "Yup. Still got it." Failure/Clap: Dalek to the balls Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Karate Jabs Dash Attack: Sword Stab Smash Attacks *Sd: Sword Slash *Up: Uppercut *Dn: Mop the Floors Tilt Attacks *Sd: Plastic Arm *Up: Turn the Ship Around *Dn: Saber Stab Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Saber Slash *F-Air: Pears *B-Air: Back Kick *U-Air: Flip Kick *D-Air: Drop Kick Throws *Grab: 4th Doctor's Scarf *Pummel: Scarf Choke *Forward: Scarf Flick *Back: SSF7 Officer comes in *Up: You're making me feel giddy! *Down: Pressure Points Misc. *Ledge Attack: SS Stun *100% Ledge Attack: Sword Stab *Ground Attack: Leg Sweep *Trip Attack: Allons-y! Snake Codec Snake: "This is Snake calling." Derpy Hooves: "Hello! I'm Derpy Hooves! I'm calling from the TARDIS!" Snake: "So, you hacked right into my channel. What are you, anyway? Some kind of pony?" Derpy Hooves: "Yes, but I'm The Doctor's first ever pony companion!" Snake: "Doctor? What kind?" Derpy Hooves: "He just likes to be called The Doctor." Snake: "What do you about him?" Derpy Hooves: "Hmm... EVERYTHING!" *gasps, blushes* "Oh my gosh, did I just say that? How embarassing!" Snake: "I was just asking. Sheesh. Anyway, do you mean this guy with the brown coat and the glasses?" Derpy Hooves: "I don't know. I just want my Doctor." Snake: "What do you mean? Are you in love with him?" Derpy Hooves: "Yes, okay? He gives me goosebumps every time I see him! He means more to me than all the muffins in the world! I love The Doctor! Anyway, please don't kill him." Snake: "... Got it." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes TBA Victory Theme Doctor Who Theme (2010) Relic Sonic Screwdriver Stage The TARDIS Trivia *While The Doctor resembles David Tennant, the moveset features some inspiration from the other versions. Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Male Category:Doctor Who Category:BBC Category:British Category:Heros Category:Playable Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Doctors Category:Smash Bros Lawl Soul Category:Sci-Fi Category:Badass Category:Funny Characters Category:Galifrey Category:Sorta Human Category:Alien Category:Adult Category:Suit Wearer Category:Characters that can Regenerate Category:People who don't wanna go Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Alternate version Category:May look Human, but isn't Category:The Doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Time Travelers Category:Character Changer Category:Form Changer